


Proofreading

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new sign up at the tofu shop has some customers in a tizzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proofreading

Stupid tourists," Takumi growled as he slid into Ryousuke's passenger seat. "Ever since Dad put that new sign out, we've got strange foreigners coming for tofu at all hours of the day."

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow. "What does the sign say?"

"It's in English," Takumi said and clutched his seatbelt a little tighter as Ryousuke took off. "I think he said he named his new tofu a little differently."

"Hmm," Ryousuke said as he glaced over at the younger boy. "I'll look at it when I drop you off."

After the Project D planning session was over, Ryousuke drove Takumi home. (Bunta had needed the 86 for a while that day while his car was being tuned up.) There were, indeed, several foreigners lined up in front of the shop. When they cleared out of the way, Ryousuke saw the sign that Takumi had mentioned and nearly forgot to brake for the pedestrians. "Soylent Green?"

Takumi looked up. "What?"

"That's what the sign says. 'Soylent Green'. That's an old American movie reference. Only, in that, the Soylent Green product was, well, people."

"Soylent Green is people?" Takumi looked shocked and paused in the process of getting out of the vehicle.

"No," Ryousuke said as he put the car in neutral and pulled the e-brake. "But, that is a clever way to market tofu to non-Japanese people. I hope they know it's really tofu, though."

Takumi looked at the milling throng of people. "Do you maybe want to go out for coffee? I don't think I can sell tofu to these people after that. What if they really want to eat me?"

Chuckling, Ryousuke started the car up again. "They can't. You're my dessert."


End file.
